


Take Off All Your Preppy Clothes

by somanyopentabs



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Deadpool 2 Spoilers probably, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: “Nate,” Wade says, nuzzling his face into the sleeping man’s armpit. “Nate? Naaaaaate, wake up!”Nate shoves his face away with one hand and rolls over onto his other side.





	Take Off All Your Preppy Clothes

“Nate,” Wade says, nuzzling his face into the sleeping man’s armpit. “Nate? Naaaaaate, wake up!”

Nate shoves his face away with one hand and rolls over onto his other side. 

“Aw, c’mon Nate,” he whines, and presses his half-hard dick up against the back of Nate’s thigh. He’s still naked from last night; they both are.

“Not now. Sleeping,” Nate answers him, finally.

“Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey! And by bakey, I mean penis,” Wade says, rubbing up against him more urgently.

“Go bother someone else,” he responds.

“But Naaate! It’s boner o’ clock.”

With one quick (and sexy) movement, Nate shoves him off the bed effortlessly.

“Superhero landing!” Wade cries, and promptly lands on his ass. He stays there on the floor for a moment, wondering if he can annoy Cable into fucking him again, or if he should give up for now and go watch tv.

“I’m still all sticky from last night,” Wade complains. “You should clean me up. With your tongue.”

“Go take a shower.”

Wade climbs back up on the bed, this time pushing into the space between Nate’s arms.

“Only if you join me,” Wade says. His dick’s not really hard anymore, but he wants the attention, dammit! Being clingy and needy is the new sexy, right? He scoots lower so he can tuck his head under Nate’s chin. It’s not something that works when they’re standing, what with Nate being the sexiest shorty from the future Wade’s ever met, but lying down it works just fine.

“Wanna blow your load in me again?” Wade asks.

“Go back to sleep.” Instead of pushing him away again, Nate holds him tighter against his chest. 

Wade is too restless, and wriggles in his grip, even if it feels nice. Ruining moments is what he does, okay?

“I wasn’t kidding about being sticky. Haven’t had anyone come in my ass in a long time. You must have been really backed up. There’s jizz everywhere back there.”

Nate presses a hand over Wade’s mouth. “Shut up.”

It works for about a minute, and then Wade struggles away from his grip.

“At least your dick likes me,” he says. “Your dick really, really, really likes me.”

Nate grunts and rolls onto his back.

“Naaaaaate,” he whines again. He collapses on top of Nate’s chest like the drama queen he is. “I’m going through cock withdrawal. Let me sit on it and take it for another spin.”

Without warning, Nate flips them over and takes hold of Wade’s wrists, pressing him down into the mattress.

“It’s been four and a half hours,” he growls. 

Wade stares up at him, his beloved man named after wire. “Aw, muffin, it feels like so much longer!” But really, his ass isn’t even sore, thanks to his healing factor.

Predictably, Nate sighs. Already sick of Wade’s shenanigans, of course. Wade steels himself and waits for Nate to throw him out of bed for good.

The kiss is unexpected, and kind of morning-breathy. And kind of semen-flavored.

“What do I have to do to get some sleep, huh?” Nate says. “Dick you down real good, real deep, use you like the sex toy you are?”

Wade wonders if ‘sex toy’ is going to be his pet name from now on. He could be into that. Oh, who is he kidding? He’s already into it.

Nate switches to using only his metal arm to hold Wade’s wrists down. Two of Nate’s fingers push inside of him suddenly, and Wade spreads his legs as much as he can with the weight of the other man bearing down on him.

“Maybe I should spank you real hard, slap you around a little,” Nate continues.

Wade’s breath catches in his throat. Nate wasn’t that rough with him last night. Wade hadn’t been sure if he even wanted it rough, yet, so he hadn’t pushed for anything.

“You’re still wet,” Nate says. “Wet and aching for me to fuck your tight boy pussy.” Nate is fingering him all the time he’s talking, pushing into him. The tip of Wade’s dick is leaking precome again. He’s fully hard now.

“You want some more lube first?” Nate asks. “Don’t want to tear your pretty little hole.”

Nate’s concern catches him off-guard. “What?”

“Lube, you idiot. You’re wet, but your ass is tight around my fingers again.” And Nate’s cock was much, much bigger than his fingers. Wade was so lucky.

“Does everyone in the future have a huge dick like you?” Wade asks. “How do you fit that thing in your pants anyway? Are they future pants? Do they have another dimension inside them? A secret giant dick dimension?”

“Jesus.”

Nate pushes a third finger inside his hole and makes Wade moan. 

“Lube, Wade,” Nate asks again. “Do you want some?”

“Hurts so good,” Wade pants.

“That’s not an answer, handsome.”

Wade closes his eyes to keep the rainbows and little hearts from shooting out of them. Why did Nate have to go and say things like that?

“Yeah, okay, slick me up,” Wade says. “But hurry up and fuck me.”

Nate grabs the lube from somewhere (who knows, not Wade) and uncaps it with his teeth.

“That’s hot,” Wade says, and when Nate flips him over onto his stomach, “That’s hotter!”

He feels the telltale slip and slide of lube being dribbled onto his asscrack. Because of the scars, it doesn’t dribble straight down, but instead takes several detours before arriving at his waiting asshole.

“You want that spanking?”

Wade does, but he also doesn’t, and, fuck, he doesn’t know what to do! He loves getting his pert bottom smacked--but he also kind of feels like crying? And he doesn’t want to cry during sex! 

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

“Wanna get fucked right now,” Wade says, at last, looking back over his shoulder and feeling pathetic, looking to see what Nate’s reaction is.

“Another time, then,” Nate says, unbothered, and he spreads Wade’s asscheeks apart and pushes inside with his fingers.

“I want your dick,” Wade begs, for what feels like the hundredth time. “Your cock. Your penis. Whatever you call it in the future. Fuckstick?”

“Shut your mouth and open up your boy cunt,” Nate growls, taking his fingers out and shoving his hard cock straight into him.

“That’s...more like it,” Wade gasps, trying to push back. Come on, bottom! Be more power-y. But Nate isn’t letting him get any leverage, and it’s so much easier to give in and let Nate do what he’s doing. Which is great, bee tee dubs.

“If you can talk that much, I must not be doing my job right,” Nate says, and reams him like he’s trying to wreck Wade’s ass completely. Jokes on him, though, the cancer already did that!

“I can still hear you thinking,” Nate says from above him. “And I said, shut up.”

Nate places his techno organic arm on the back of his neck, holding him in place so he can slam his hips forward and really make Wade take it. It’s so intense, Wade’s internal monologue actually takes a break and decides to sit this one out.

All Wade can do is lie there and take it. All he can do is feel. And boy, can he feel. All nine inches of futuristic cock ramming into his ass, and he’s so blissed out, and for a few moments his self-hatred and craziness are drowned out by the feeling of Nate’s hard cock. What a beautiful world.

He comes, of course, all over his sheets. Jizz everywhere! And then Nate comes in his ass, and it’s a jizz party.

“Ha, jizz party,” Wade says out loud. “Hey, if we put another team together, can we call it--”

“No.”


End file.
